The Bird and The Worm
by Aumu Hatake
Summary: tidak ada maksud apa-apa Misu membuat fic ini. hanya ungkapan isi hati karena misi UKK berakhir sudah *hablaah*  ngga dibaca ngga apa-apa, dibaca terimakasih, direpyu Alhamdulillah


Oey! Balik lagi! Haha *ditabok*. Kali ini aku mau ngenalin fic ke-tigaku. Fic ini fic one-shot pertamaku. Kenapa aku buat fic ini? Jawabannya adalah, horray! UKK sudah selesai! Merdeka! Tapi, aku belum tau gimana hasilnya. Semoga dapet nilai bagus –amin- aku tidak mewajibkan reader(s) untuk membaca fic ini, ini fic cuma sebagai ungkapan kesenangan karena aku udah selesai UKK. "engingeng" Happy Reding ^^ -ngga juga ngaa apa-apa-

**The Bird and The Worm, One-shot, Rated: T**

**Disclaimer : Paman Masashi Kisimoto ©**

**The Bird and The Worm punya Misu Hatake**

**Lagunya, punya Owl City**

**Pairing: **KakaSaku (alaways~)

**Summary: **You're the bird and I'm a worm and it's plan to see. That we were meant to be.

**Warning: **Jelek, ngga dibaca ngga apa-apa, gila, garing krenyess kriuk, OOC, AU, abal, banyak typo. Apapun efek dari fic ini, seperti kejang-kejang tiada henti, mules tiada henti dan semacamnya, saya,** Ariani (Misu) istri Kakashi yang paling** **sah** ngga mau tanggung jawab :p *kedebugh kedebugh JEDER!*

**Ini fic asal-asalan, ngga dibaca ngga apa-apa, dibaca terimakasih, direpyu Alhamdulillah. Tapi ingat, DON'T FLAME! ^^v**

"Hoamh…" suara angopan itu terdengar lagi. Sumbernya adalah laki-laki pemalas yang sekarang tengah bergelut di jurusan ekonomi di Konoha University. Umurnya sekitar 22 tahun. Matanya yang berwarna onyx, perlahan terbuka. Ia menyipitkan matanya. Merasa silau dengan cahaya matahari dari sela-sela tirai kamarnya yang kini tengah mendarat tepat di wajahnya.

"Hey pemalas! Cepat bangun! Dasar, pekerjaanmu hanya makan dan tidur saja. Mau jadi apa kau nanti?"

"Hn, sebentar. Aku masih ngantuk" jawabnya sambil menarik kembali selimutnya yang tadi sempat lepas dari tubuhnya.

"Ayo bangun! Ini sudah jam tujuh. Bukannya hari ini kau ada jadwal pagi?"

"Aku yang sekolah, kenapa kau yang repot?" Ia mengangkat bantal yang ada di sampingnya dan menutupkan pada wajahnya.

"Hey Kakashi! Aku ini kakakmu, tidak sepantasnya kau berbicara seperti itu padaku! Dasar! Cepat bangun" kali ini kesabaran pria yang mengaku sebagai kakak dari si pemalas sudah memuncak. Ia menarik selimut dan bantal yang menutupi tubuh dan kepala adiknya secara kasar.

"Apa sih? Iya, iya, aku bangun. Puas kau?" jawab Kakashi sambil mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengambil kuda-kuda untuk duduk malas di atas kasurnya yang tidak bisa dibilang empuk karena bukan spring bed. Kakashi mengucek-ucek matanya dan segera beranjak dari kasurnya.

Kakashi meraih handuk berwarna biru tua miliknya yang terjereng di belakang rumah. Ia beranjak ke kamar mandi, dan sebelum itu ia sempat mengeluarkan deathglare pada kakaknya yang setiap hari selalu mengganggu mimpi-mimpi indah mesumnya di pagi hari. Oh-ya, Kakashi, laki-laki berpostur tubuh tinggi dan tegap, kulitnya berwarna putih bersih, rambutnya berwarna perak indah, dan matanya berwarna onyx. Umurnya 22 tahun, anak ke-dua dari dua bersaudara. Bisa dibilang anak terakhir. Sekarang ia tengah bergelut di kejurusan ekonomi Konoha University semester 6.

Kakashi memiliki kakak laki-laki yang bisa dibilang sama sekali tidak mirip dengannya. Kakashi begitu keren dan ganteng, memiliki senyuman maut yang bisa membuat wanita segala umur, mulai dari bayi, balita, anak-anak, remaja, dewasa, tua, sampai lansia jatuh pingsan saat melihatnya *lebe*, tetapi kakaknya sangatlah berbeda. Dia sangat (tidak) keren dan (tidak) ganteng. Namanya adalah Jiraya. 5 tahun lebih tua dari Kakashi. Pekerjaannya adalah pemulung *PLAK* maksudku pengacara. Pengangguran banyak acara. Yah, kakaknya belum bekerja, katanya, ia masih malas untuk mengikuti tes. Laki-laki ini memiliki gelar sarjana pendidikan. Rencananya, ia ingin melamar menjadi guru SD 3 bulan mendatang.

Walaupun Kakashi dan Jiraya tidak mirip di bagian fisik, tetapi di dalamnya mereka sangatlah mirip. Sangat pantas sekali untuk dibilang kakak beradik. Jiraya yang hentai, Kakashipun juga ikutan. Jiraya yang pemalas, Kakashi ikut-ikut lagi. Dasar! Setiap hari, Jiraya selalu mengintip wanita yang sedang mandi di pemandian air panas yang terletak di samping rumahnya, dan Kakashi, selalu saja membaca buku haram yang berjudul 'Icha-Icha Paradise'. Benar-benar tidak ada bedanya.

Kakashi keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Saat ia membuka daun pintu kamarnya, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Mengapa kamarku bisa seberantakan ini?' gumamnya. Ia melangkahi barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai kamarnya yang tidak bisa dibilang terlalu luas itu. Menghindari agar ia tidak menginjaknya. Mulai dari buku haram Icaha-Icha Paradise, sepatu, kamus, buku tulis, bola basket, gitar, semuanya berantakan.

"Hey Kakashi! Sarapan sudah siap!" teriak Jiraya dari dapur

"Ya" jawab Kakashi singkat. Sebenarnya ini hanya sebuah gumaman. Jelas saja Jiraya yang ada di dapur tidak mendengar jawaban Kakashi.

Kakashi menyemprotkan parfum andalannya di kaos hitamnya yang tidak ia ganti selama 3 hari itu. menjijikkan sekali –ah, biar begini, author cinta mati ama bang Kakashi- *jedar*. Setelah menyemprotkan sebotol parfumnya, agar tidak ketahuan kalau itu kaos tidak ia ganti selama 3 hari, Kakashi berjalan menuju dapurnya dan mendudukkan bokongnya di salah satu kursi kosong yang ada di meja makan. Kakashi mengambil beberapa lembar riot bakar, eh roti bakar yang ada di depannya dan melapisinya dengan selai coklat dan kacang.

Selesai sarapan, Kakashi langsung meraih tas ransel berlabel 'export' warna hitam miliknya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Ia berjalan keluar rumahnya, menuju garasi dimana mobil kesayangannya, Suzuki Swift warna hitam terparkir. Membuka kunci alarmnya dan membuka daun pintunya. Menyalakan mesin, memasukkan presneli/o/e/a/ung(?) dan menginjak gas. Kakashi telah sempurna meninggalkan rumahnya.

Sesampainya di kampus. Kakashi memarkirkan mobil kesayangannya itu diantara mobil-mobil lainnya yang sudah ada disana sebelum ia datang. Dengan malasnya Kakashi berjalan menuju kelasnya. Pagi ini kelasnya dimulai pukul 9, tapi, jam tangan hitam milik Kakashi yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya masih menunjukkan pukul 8.30, itu tandanya masih ada setengah jam untuk menunggu sampai kelas dimulai. Karena tidak ada kerjaan, Kakashi hanya berjalan mengelilingi kampusnya, mulai dari kelas ekonomi, hukum, sampai kedokteran. Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi jurusan yang ada di kampus itu.

Kakashi merasa lelah berjalan, dan ia memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di depan kelas kedokteran. Ia mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam tasnya dan membuka tutupnya lalu meneguk beberapa tegukan dari sana. Saat ia tengah asyik mengupil (aduh, ngga elit banget yah? Maaf sayang~) tiba-tiba ia melihat sesosok kuntilanak, eh maksudku wanita cantik yang belum pernah ia temui. Wanita bertubuh ramping langsing dan berkulit putih mulus. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda sebahu, berjalan di depan Kakashi. Saat itu Kakashi sempat ternganga, ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar sambil menatap wanita yang 'cantik' menurutnya.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi berdiri dan menghalangi jalan wanita itu. Mata emerald wanita itu memandang mata onyx milik Kakashi. Matanya menunjukkan tanda tanya besar. Kakashi hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Uhm, permisi" ucap wanita itu lembut sambil mencoba pergi dari halangan tubuh Kakashi

"Tunggu sebentar. Bolehkah aku mengenalmu sebelum kau pergi?" tanya Kakashi sambil berjalan mengikuti gerakan wanita itu, mencoba menutupi jalannya

"Boleh, namaku Sakura, Sakura Haruno" jawabnya

"Hm, nama yang indah, seperti parasmu yang tak kalah indah" Kakashi tersenyum dan mengangkat satu alisnya

"Ya, terimakasih" wanita itu menjawab sambil sedikit berjalan mundur dan mengernyitkan alisnya

"Maaf. Aku aneh sekali ya? Hehe, aku baru saja melihatmu, kau murid baru ya?"

"Iya, salam kenal. Lalu kau siapa?"

"Aku? Haha, inilah moment yang aku tunggu-tunggu. Perkenalkan namaku Kakashi Hatake. Aku murid ekonomi semester 6"

"Oh. Permisi, aku harus pergi, kelasku dimulai 10 menit lagi" pinta Sakura

"Eh? Ya, maaf. Hati-hati ya Sakura cantik" Kakashi memberi jalan pada Sakura dan memberikan senyumannya yang tidak jelas pada Sakura. Sakura hanya bergidik ngeri dan berjalan cepat menjauhi Kakashi.

Jam pulang. Kakashi menampakkan wajah bosannya seperti biasa, yah, seperti inilah wajah Kakashi setelah jam pelajaran selesai. Ia berjalan menuju kantin, saat sampai di kantin, wajahnya terlihat begitu ber-seri-seri dan bahagia setelah melihat sesosok wanita cantik yang baru ia kenal tadi pagi sedang asyik membaca buku di salah satu bangku kosong yang ada disana sendirian. Kakashi segera menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hai Sakura" sapa Kakashi sok akrab pada Sakura. Sakura yang tadinya sangat berkonsentrasi dengan bukunya yang super duper tebal, sontak kaget dan konsentrasinya langsung buyar setelah mendengar suara Kakashi yang menyapanya.

"Kakashi, mengagetkanku saja" jawab Sakura sambil menatap Kakashi dan menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya menjauh dari Kakashi.

"Kau sedang membaca apa? Maksudku, buku apa yang sedang kau baca?"

"Ini? Ini buku tentang anatomi tubuh manusia. Kau, kenapa diam saja?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, aku hanya malas saja"

Author : dasarnya pemalas aja!

Kakashi: apa sih sayang? Iya, iya, aku emang pemalas, tapi kamu cinta sama aku kan?

Author: iya dong sayangku. Aku cinta sama kamu, kalau ngga cinta kenapa aku mau nikah sama kamu?

Readers: hey! Lanjutin ceritanya, gua buka internet mahal-mahal bukan buat liat lo lo pada pacaran *dilempari obor*

Author: gomen *bungkuk-bungkuk* kita lanjut!

"Oh, lalu kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Sakura, apa kau masih ada jam setelah ini?"

"Tidak, kenapa?" jawab Sakura setelah mencoba mengingat-ingat agendanya hari ini

"Mau ku antar pulang?"

"Apa? Tidak usah Kakashi! Aku baru ingat kalau aku masih ada jam lagi setelah ini. Terimakasih atas tawarannya. Aku pergi dulu" jawab Sakura sambil tergesa-gesa mengemasi buku-bukunya yang berantakan di meja dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kakashi

"Hn, baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan Sakura"

Wajah Kakashi kembali bosan setelah kejadian yang ia alami di kantin beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia berjalan menuju parkiran dan segera menyambar mobilnya untuk pulang. Di dalam mobil, Kakashi tidak langsung menyalakan mesin dan pergi bagitu saja. Kakashi menyalakan MP3 player yang terpasang di mobilnya itu. Alunan lagu mulai terdengar dari speaker, lagu yang belum pernah sama sekali didengar oleh Kakashi

_If you're the bird whenever we pretend it's summer_

_Then I'm the worm, I know the part, it's such a bummer_

_But fair is fair, if my segments get separated_

_I'll scream and you'll be there_

_Close your eyes (close my eyes)_

_Slide the cotton off of your shoulder_

_And feel the shine (feel the shine)_

_I'm hooked so toss me over and cast a line (oh I'll try)_

_Oh, throw the party and greet my undersea friends_

_It depends, as they arrive (if they arrive)_

Yah, itulah beberapa potong lyric dari lagu yang didengar Kakashi dari mobilnya. Lagu yang berjudul "The Bird And The Worm" yang dinyanyikan "Owl City". Saat pertama Kakashi mendengar lagu itu, Kakashi langsung jatuh hati dan berangan-angan tentang dirinya dan Sakura. Dasar!

_You and I left our troubles far behind (troubles far behind)_

_But I still have just one more question on my mind_

_For all my pals who live in the ocean and the seas_

_With friends like these well, who need enemies_

Kakashi berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. Dengan headset yang masih menempel di telinganya, ia berjalan sambil mengikuti irama yang keluar dari sana. Memejamkan matanya, berjalan mengikuti irama, dan tersenyum sendiri. Melihat tingkah aneh yang dilakukan adiknya, Jiraya merasa aneh dan bingung. 'tak biasanya pulang dari kampus Kakashi seperti ini'

"Hey Kakashi, kau kenapa?" tanya Jiraya yang tidak dijawab oleh Kakashi, mungkin karena ia tidak mendengar.

"Kakashi!" Jiraya berteriak. Kakashi yang sedikit mendengar suara dari luar, segera menengokkan kepalanya, tapi saat suara itu hilang, ia mengacuhkannya.

"Dasar! Kakashi!" Jiraya berteriak kembali. Kali ini ia berhasil melepas headset yang menempel di telinga adiknya dan berteriak disana.

"Aduh, apaan sih kak? Nggak lihat aku lagi sibuk sama laguku?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada marah. Tangannya ia genggamkan tetapi menyisakan sedikit lubang di tengahnya, memberi udara pada lubang itu, dan menempelkan pada telinganya yang diteriaki oleh kakaknya.

"Kau ini, ku panggil-panggil tapi tidak merespon, ya sudah aku teriakin aja"

"Dasar! Sakit tau! Memangnya kenapa? Tumben sekali kau peduli dengan urusanku?

"Aku hanya ingin tau, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?"

"Seperti ini bagaimana?"

"Kau terlihat bahagia dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Tidak"

"Tidak bagaimana?"

"Ya tidak bagaimana"

"Capek ya ngomong sama orang gila!"

"Iya, iya. Seterah."

Malam tiba. Saat itu, Kakashi tengah sibuk membaca buku haram kesayangannya, Icha-Icha Paradise. Sekarang, ia sampai di bab 20. Jumlah seluruh bab yang ada di buku itu sekitar 25 bab. Berarti, sebentar lagi buku itu hampir selesai dibaca oleh Kakashi,

"Hoamh, lelah sekali rasanya" kata Jiraya yang lewat di depan Kakashi sambil membiarkan mulutnya ternganga lebar karena sedang menguap

"Lelah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bukannya pekerjaanmu hanya mengintip wanita-wanita yang tengah mandi di pemandian air panas?" tanya Kakashi yang mendengar pernyataan kakaknya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku Icha-Icha kesayangannya

"Dasar! Tapi memang benar, huff, aku belum melakukan ritualku yang satu itu, jadi aku merasa lelah" jawab Jiraya sambil meneparkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk miliknya yang ada di ruang TV

"Lalu, kau darimana?" mata Kakashi kembali tertuju pada buku haram itu

"Hanya pergi mencari informasi tentang pendaftaran guru bulan depan"

"Tumben sekali kau"

"Harus. Aku harus segera mendapat pekerjaan. Baiklah, aku akan pergi lagi"

"Kemana?" Kakashi menengokkan kepalanya

"Kemana lagi kalau bukan untuk mengintip wanita-wanita cantik, sekseh dan bahenol di pemandian air panas" jawab Jiraya sambil tersenyum penuh ke-mesum-an

"Dasar Hentai!" masih memandang Jiraya

"Bukannya kau juga hentai?" ejek Jiraya setelah ia memutar balik tubuhnya yang tadi sempat membelakangi Kakashi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"Aku memang hentai, tetapi tidak parah sepertimu"

"Seterahlah. Aku harus segera kesana sebelum wanita-wanita cantik itu pulang" jawab Jiraya seraya meninggalkan Kakashi sambil mengupil dan bersiul-siul gaje. Kakashi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Malam itu, yah seperti malam-malam biasanya. Kakashi hanya membaca buku haram Icha-Icha sampai ia terlelap. Masih terngiang di telinganya lagu yang baru ia dengar tadi, The Bird And The Worm. Kakashi masih sempat tersenyum, walau matanya sudah terpejam dan siap untuk berangkat ke dunia mimpi.

_If I'm your boy, let's take a shortcut we remember_

_And we'll enjoy, picking apples in late September_

_Like we've done for years_

**Kakashi POV**

Malam ini aku bermimpi indah sekali. Bermimpi tentang Sakura, wanita cantik yang baru saja ku temui tadi pagi. Sejak pandangan pertama, aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Begitu cantik dan mempesona. Di mimpiku ini ceritanya aku sudah menjadi pacar Sakura. Dan, inilah mimpiku,

"Sakura…" panggilku manja

"Apa Kashi-kun?" jawab Sakura tak kalah manja

"Jala-jalan yuk"

"Kemana?"

"Kemana aja, yang penting kita bisa berduaan. Cuma berdua aja"

"Hah? Ah, Kashi-kun, mau apa kau?"

"Tidak Sakura. Aku hanya ingin bermesraan denganmu"

"Dasar! Kashi-kun hentai"

"Suer deh Sakura. Aku hanya ingin berdua saja denganmu, tetapi tidak di dalam ruangan. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke kebun apel?"

"Kebun apel? Boleh juga, ayo kita berangkat"

"Jalan kaki saja ya, lebih hemat, hehe"

Aku dan pacarku, Sakura, berjalan beriringan menuju kebun apel yang ada di…hm, entahlah, aku juga tidak tau, mungkin yang ada di dunia mimpiku. Memetik apel, dan memakannya bersama. Benar-benar menyenangkan. Apel yang ku makan memang tidak terlalu manis, mungkin ini hari sialku, tetapi itu tidak apa-apa, ada Ariani, eh, Sakura yang menemaniku makan, jadi terasa manis.

Author: Kashi-kun, apa sih, pake bawa-bawa namaku segala, kangen ya?

Kakashi: Iya sayangku. Aku kangen banget sama kamu

Author: Makanya cepet pulang, biar bisa cepet ketemu

Kakashi: Iya sayang. Malam ini aku pulang

Readers: woey! Malah pacaran lagi! Niat bikin fic nggak sih? Aku tinggal entar! *ngamuk-ngamuk sambil bawa bedug*

Author: gomen! Lanjut! *sujud-sujud*

Mungkin berbeda denganku. Mungkin saja Sakura mendapat apel yang manis, tetapi karena memakan bersamaku, apel itu terasa asam. Sakura yang malang. Haha -tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain-

Senang sekali rasanya bisa berduaan dengan Sakura, serasa dunia milik berdua. Setelah puas berjalan-jalan dan mnikmati apel yang sudah kami petik bersama, aku dan Sakura meneruskan perjalan.

"Sekarang kau mau kemana sayang?" tanyaku pada Sakura. Sakura hanya melirikku, dan menjawab

"Hmm, entahlah. Enaknya?"

"Hmm, ya! Aku tau! Ayo" jawabku setelah sempat berpikir sambil menggeret tangan Sakura.

"Sampai!" kataku sambil merentangkan kedua tanganku

"Ha? Sayang, kau tidak elit sekali sih. Aku kasihan pada parasmu yang tampan itu"

"Ha? Hehe, kasihan bagaimana?"

"Kau ini tampan, tetapi kenapa tingkahmu sangat tidak elit?"

"Ini factor keturunan sayang, kakakku juga seperti ini" aku cengengesan

"Hmm, dasar! Kalau itu factor keturunan, aku jadi ragu padamu"

"Apa? Ragu? Mengapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin memiliki anak yang tidak elit nantinya"

"Ahh, sayang" jawabku sambil menarik-narik tangannya

"Maka dari itu, ubah sikapmu yang tidak elit dan pemalas itu"

**End of Kakashi POV**

Kakashi segera terbangun setelah mendapati mimpi yang seperti itu. Ia merasa sangat kaget, 'Apa mimpi itu suatu pertanda?' 'Kalau saja aku bertingkah elit dan tidak pemalas, apa Sakura benar-benar akan menjadi milikku?' 'Ya! Mulai sekarang aku harus bertingkah elit dan tidak lagi menjadi pemalas' Kakashi menggumamkan tekadnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kakashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya setelah melihat kamarnya yang lebih berantakan daripada kemarin. Segera saja Kakashi membereskan semua barang-barang yang membuat kamarnya jadi berantakan. Menata sepatunya, membuang bajunya yang sudah kotor ke mesin cuci, membuang semua sampah yang ada, menata buku-bukunya yang hampir semuanya itu adalah buku haram mesum yang biasa ia baca.

'Hmmm, akhirnya' Kakashi bernafas lega setelah melihat kamarnya yang sekarang. Ia melirik jam dinding berwarna hitam yang menempel pada dinding kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Kakashi segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Tumben sekali kau Kakashi?" sapa Jiraya yang sedang menikmati teh panasnya di teras belakang rumah mereka

"Hn, aku mimpi buruk" jawab Kakashi sambil meraih handuknya

"Apa?" Jiraya menatap Kakashi

"Ah, aku malas menceritakannya" jawab Kakashi sambil berlalu

'Kenapa ia jadi seperti ini? Nggak biasanya se-cuek ini' Jiraya menggumam sambil menatap Kakashi yang berjalan menuju kamar mandi

Selesai mandi, Kakashi segera berjalan ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya. Memakai parfumnya yang memiliki aroma maskulin yang segar, menyisir rambutnya, dan siap! Kakashi sudah tampan sekali pagi ini. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri di depan cermin seraya tersenyum puas, 'Apa yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar. Aku tampan' katanya *pede bang!*

Setelah penampilan Kakashi terlihat sempurna, ia segera berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil beberapa lembar roti tawar dan mengolesinya dengan selai coklat.

"Wow, wow, wow! Siapa yang sedang punya pacar?" tanya Jiraya tiba-tiba setelah melihat penampilan adiknya

"Siapa? Huff, aku sedang mendekati wanita. Dia cantik sekali"

"Hmm, pantas saja sekarang kau jadi seperti ini"

"Ya, agar ia tertarik padaku. Haha, aku berangkat dulu"

"Ya, hati-hati"

Sesampainya di kampus. Kakashi turun dari mobilnya yang hampir mirip dengan Toyota Yaris itu *promosi*. Saat itu juga, wanita-wanita yang ada di sekitar parkiran ternganga melihat Kakashi. Kakashi berjalan di depan mereka dengan santai dan nampak begitu keren. Sontak, wanita-wanita itu menjerit kegirangan dalam hati mereka masing-masing, tetapi ada satu wanita yang tidak bisa menahan jeritannya. "Aaaaaaa" semua mata tertuju padanya, termasuk mata onyx Kakashi. Ternyata, yang membuatnya berteriak adalah karena kakinya terinjak oleh salah satu wanita di kerumunan itu. Malangnya, padahal hanya untuk melihat Kakashi saja, tuh Kakashi tiap hari dirumah author *digampar*

Kakashi mengabaikan wanita-wanita itu dan lebih memilih untuk terus berjalan menghampiri wanita pujaannya yang sekarang terlihat sedang duduk sambil membaca buku. Kakashi berdiri di depan Sakura,

"Pagi, nona cantik" sapanya.

Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat siapa gerangan yang sedang menyapanya itu. Kaki indah yang diselimuti kain jeans berwarna hitam, kaos berwarna putih polos, kemeja bermotif kotak berwarna biru tua yang tidak dikancingkan, dan mata onyx itu. Sakura kaget setengah hidup setelah melihat ternyata yang menyapanya adalah Kakashi. Kakashi mendudukkan bokongnya disamping Sakura dan mengeluarkan bukunya. Sakura memandang kagum dari samping.

'Kami-sama, inikah Kakashi? Kenapa ia terlihat begitu tampan?' Sakura membatin sambil terus menatap Kakashi

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Kakashi yang merasa ia diamati oleh Sakura

"Ah, tidak" jawab Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan tersipu

"Hari ini selesai jam berapa?" tanya Kakashi sambil tersenyum kearah Sakura. Sakura makin tersipu

"Jam 1. Kau?"

"Setengah 1. Baik, akan kutunggu kau disini"

"Apa?"

"Pulanglah bersamaku. Aku akan mengantarkanmu"

"Hmm, aku selesai jam 1" Sakura mengulang jawabannya. Ia pikir, Kakashi tidak mendengarnya tadi

"Iya, iya. Aku tau, akan kutunggu"

"Tidak apa-apa menungguku?"

"Iya. Lagian cuma setengah jam. Apa sih yang tidak untuk wanita secantik dirimu"

"Ah, kau ini" Sakura sedikit ber-blushing, Kakashi tau itu

"Hn, sampai ketemu nanti siang" kata Kakashi sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sakura

**Sakura POV**

'Wow wow wow! Kenapa Kakashi keren sekali? Aku belum pernah menemui laki-laki setampan dan sekeren dia!' aku membatin pada diriku sendiri, karena aku tidak menyangka Kakashi, laki-laki aneh yang baru saja aku kenal kemarin akan berubah secepat ini.

'Pulang bersamanya? Apa? Apa aku sedang bermimpi ya? Pulang bersama laki-laki setampan Kakashi!'

'Tidak-tidak. Aku sedang tidak bermimpi. Itu kenyataan, Kakashi datang menghampiriku dan mengajakku untuk pulang bersamanya'

**End of Sakura POV**

Detik demi detik berlalu menjadi menit, dan pada akhirnya jam yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu Kakashi tiba. Setengah 1, yeah! Ia akan pulang bersama sang pujaan hati. Kakashi berjalan menuju tempat dimana ia dan Sakura janjian untuk pulang bersama. Sesampainya disana, yah, seperti biasa, banyak wanita-wanita yang mengamati Kakashi. Kakashi hanya cuek, sebenarnya ia menggumam dalam hati, 'Wah, belum pernah aku diperhatikan oleh wanita sabanyak ini'

Kakashi mengeluarkan bukunya, tentu saja bukan buku haram itu, melainkan buku catatannya. Tidak mungkin ia membaca buku itu ditempat umum seperti ini. Kalau saja ketahuan, pasti Sakura akan ilfeel padanya. Cukup lama ternyata, Kakashi sudah terlihat bosan karena terus menguap.

"Bosan menunnguku ya?" sapa Sakura tiba-tiba saat ia melihat Kakashi tengah asyik menguap

"Hah, Sakura. Sejak kapan kau ada disini? Tidak kok, eh, iya" jawab Kakashi sambil membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam karena sedang menguap

"Maaf ya, aku sedikit terlambat. Ada tambahan jam dari dosen"

"Iya Sakura, tidak apa-apa kok. Ayo kita pulang" ajak Kakashi

Kakashi dan Sakura berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran kampus, dimana Kakashi memarkirkan mobilnya. Mata setiap wanita yang ada disana menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak enak. Rasanya, seperti tatapan iri dan dendam, tapi Sakura tidak mempedulikan itu, yang penting sekarang ia pulang bersama Kakashi.

Di perjalanan Kakashi dan Sakura terus mengobrol, saling mengenal satu sama lain. Sakura terlihat begitu bahagia disamping Kakashi. Ia bisa tertawa renyah karena lelucon Kakashi. Kakashi juga terlihat bahagia karena ia berhasil membuat pujaan hatinya tertawa renyah siang ini,

"Kau lihat rumah yang berpagar coklat itu?" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk dimana letak rumah yang dimaksudnya

"Ya, ya. Itu rumahmu?"

"Bukan. Itu rumah orang, haha" Sakura tertawa. Kali ini Sakura berhasil mengerjai Kakashi yang sedari tadi mengerjainya terus menerus

"Dasar, gadis nakal. Kau mengerjaiku" kata Kakashi sambil mencubit kecil batang hidung Sakura yang mancung itu

"Haha, biar. Dari tadi kau terus yang selalu mengerjaiku, gantian dong!" jawab Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, layaknya Orochimaru *Lhoh? Lhoh?*

Kakashi dan Sakura terus bercanda, sampai akhirnya sampailah di rumah Sakura. Sakura turun dari mobil Kakashi dan melambaikan tangannya,

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya Kakashi" kata Sakura dari luar jendela mobil Kakashi

"Ya, sama-sama. Nanti malam akan ku telpon"

"Baik. Hati-hati dijalan ya?"

Kakashi segera menancap gas dan segera pulang. Waktu terasa begitu cepat. Tidak terasa malam sudah tiba, inilah saatnya untuk Kakashi beraksi. Kakashi segera meraih handphonenya dan menekan nomor Sakura yang ia berikan tadi siang. Tak menuggu lama-lama, Sakura sudah menjawab panggilan darinya.

Karena keasyikan mengobrol, sampai-sampai Kakashi lupa kalau pulsanya tinggal 3 ribu rupiah. Saat sedang asyik bercanda, tiba-tiba telponnya terputus. 'Tut, tut, tut. Pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan ini. Silahkan isi ulang pulsa anda kembali' 'Sial! Aku sedang bokek! Ah, aku sms saja lah, gratisan sms masih numpuk' gumamnya

To : Sakura

Maaf Sakura, aku lupa belum isi ulang pulsaku. Jadi putus ditengah jalan deh. Hehe

From: Sakura

Iya Kakashi, tidak apa-apa, lagian sekarang sudah malam. Oyasuminasai~ :)

To: Sakura

Oyasuminasai~ :)

Karena mendapat kata 'Oyasuminasai' dari Sakura, Kakashi segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berangkat ke dunia mimpi,

_Then we'll take a long walk through the corn field_

_And I'll kiss you between the ears_

Mimpi Kakashi semalam berlanjut. Malam ini ia kembali bermimpi. Kali ini mimpinya adalah, ia sedang berkencan dengan Sakura di ladang jagung. Ia dan Sakura terlihat bahagia,

"Kau senang aku sudah berubah?"

"Ya. Senang sekali! Aku tak menyangka kau akan berubah secepat ini"

"Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu Sakura"

Cuup. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi kanan Sakura. Sakura terlihat bahagi dan Kakashipun juga begitu. Ini pertanda baik, mungkin saja mereka akan segera jadian

_If you're my girl, swirl me around your room with feeling_

_And as we twirl, the glow in the dark stars on your ceiling_

_Will shine for us, as love sweeps over the room_

'_cause we tend to maka each other blush, you make me blush_

Kakashi tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Ia yakin bahwa Sakura akan mencintainya seperti ia mencintai Sakura. _Be mine Sakura, I love you_.

The End

Yey! Akhirnya slesei juga. Dengan keyakinan sekuat baja bahwa fic ini tidak akan laku di pasar , tetapi saya tetap berani untuk mempublish fic ini *dasar lo author gila* ngga ada maksud apa-apa dari fic ini, cuma ada dua pengecualian. Pertama, karena saya ingin menyalurkan hobi saya, yaitu menulis, karena saya tau, hobi saya ini sangat tidak pantas berumah dalam diri saya dan kedua adalah karena saya cinta **Owl City** dan saya juga cinta **Hoot Owls! **Sebenarnya, lagu dari Owl City yang saya suka bukan ini, tapi **Sunburn**, nah, berhubung saya bingung apa isi lagu itu, makanya saya buat dari lagu ini saja *ngga ada yang tanya dan ngga ada yang peduli*Terimakasih kepada reader(s) yang sudah menyempatkan diri –sekalipun itu terpaksa- untuk membaca fic ini. Akhir kata, dadadadada *ngibarin bendera kuning. Astaghfirullah!*


End file.
